


Last Chance to Back Out

by jvo_taiski



Series: PJO one-shot collection [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Chicken, Implied Sexual Content, Locker Room, M/M, Stubborn Idiots, bad language as usual, too much fluff now i feel sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvo_taiski/pseuds/jvo_taiski
Summary: Percy Jackson thought he made the biggest mistake of his life when he agreed to face off against Jason-- in a game of Gay Chicken.Unsurprisingly, due to their stubbornness, the game escalates and develops into something a whole lot deeper.AKA I thought a game of gay chicken where they both refuse to quit would be the funniest shit ever and it turned into a fluffy mess
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: PJO one-shot collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876507
Comments: 21
Kudos: 337





	Last Chance to Back Out

Percy scowled and eyed up the blonde in front of him, who was smirking at him from across the locker room. He had his arms crossed and an obvious look of challenge in his face.

“Fine,” snapped Percy, tossing his bag to one side and sizing Jason up. “It’s on, Grace. Dare accepted.”

The whole changing room exploded into cheers around them and Percy had to show a grudging smile. But why, gods, did it have to be against Jason Grace, the guy who was the least likely to back down and who was also objectively the hottest guy in the class?

And why did Percy decide it was a good idea to face off against him? Jason’s look was basically predatory as he took the first bold step towards Percy and dragged his gaze across his body. Percy felt like he was being stripped with his eyes and suppressed a shiver but didn’t quail under his gaze. He took the next confident step forwards, hoping he didn’t look as terrified as he felt. Instead, he plastered on his signature smirk, the one that Rachel told him made the ladies swoon, and with a tiny, inward jump of surprise, he noticed the tiniest blush creep up onto Jason’s cheeks.

And apparently, the rest of the changing room saw it as well because the boisterous cheering started up again. But Jason didn’t back down, no. He just winked flirtatiously and bit his bottom lip, leading to a new round of wolf-whistles and making it very hard for Percy to think. He was doing it on purpose, trying to make him uncomfortable and flustered. Gods, this was a bad idea. He should’ve stopped and backed down then, even if it meant being called a pussy for a whole week, or at least until someone else decided to take up the challenge.

Everyone knew what ‘Gay Chicken’ was—never mind that the girls probably thought it was a myth, like soggy biscuit, but no. In Percy’s class, it was actually a game and a dangerous one at that, especially when facing off against the hottest guy in the changing rooms who didn’t know how to back down. See, the problem was, Percy never backed down either.

And now one of them was going to have to chicken out before they actually ended up kissing.

Percy gulped and took another slow step forwards, the risk creating adrenaline that surged through his blood like fire and made his whole body tingle. Fuck, it was the hardest thing he’d ever done. And Jason still looked so composed, with that handsome half-smile and wolf eyes that made the girls fall over themselves for him. His shirt wasn’t completely buttoned up and the pale skin on his chest made Percy blush.

Jason took another step forwards and Percy’s brain short-circuited. Shit, shit, shit. What if they did actually end up kissing? What then? Were they both gay? Those were the rules, right? Still. Better gay than a pussy. But fuck, they were so close that Percy could see that his eyelashes were blonde and actually pretty long and if he wanted to, he could have counted them. He could also see the way his pale sky-blue eyes were ringed with black, which made them even more dizzying, and the way his lips, normally light pink, were darker from where he’d been biting them and—

Percy took another, tiny step forwards. The whole changing room had gone silent. If one of them didn’t say they gave up and back out now, they’d end up kissing and for some reason, the thought didn’t disgust him.

He felt Jason’s hand come down to rest on his waist and he angled his head slightly, leaning impossibly closer. Percy didn’t know if it was normal but he could practically feel sparks from where Jason was touching him and fuck, he could feel Jason’s warm breath ghosting against his own lips. Why, gods, was Jason an inch taller than him? Percy’s heart was thundering so hard that he was surprised the whole changing room couldn’t hear it.

Yep. If Jason didn’t turn away right now, he’d end up kissing him and he couldn’t say he was adverse to the idea. In fact, in the thrill of adrenaline that he was riding, he managed to realise that he’d be disappointed if he didn’t and he wasn’t in the right state of mind to wonder why.

Jason didn’t make another move. The two boys regarded each other, barely centimetres apart, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Nobody in the changing room spoke—the tension in the room could’ve have been cut with a knife.

Percy’s throat was dry when he tried to speak but it didn’t stop him from putting in an edge of competition. “Your move Grace,” he breathed, eyes flicking down to his lips.

“Last chance to back out,” whispered Jason, his breath ghosting over Percy’s lips. He supressed a shiver. Jason’s voice was surprisingly rough.

“Never,” he said softly, and then _fuck,_ Jason was closing the gap between them—

His brain whited out for a second and he felt like he’d surpassed the mortal plane because _ohmygodsohmygodsohmygods,_ Jason fucking Grace was pressing his lips against Percy’s and all he could hear in that deafening silence was the blood rushing in his head.

There was a stunned pause in the changing rooms as everyone else processed what was happening. Then suddenly, the whole room erupted into screams, cheers, shrieks and whistles when everybody subsequently lost their shit. Nobody was actually expecting it to go that far.

And Jason Grace still hadn’t taken his lips away? Sure, his lips were kind of soft and it felt kind of nice, but still? Wasn’t this fucker ever going to back down? The thought made Percy angry and kick-started the competitive edge in his brain.

He began moving his mouth, enjoying the way Jason’s grip on his waist tightened ever so slightly. There was no way he was chickening out now and apparently Jason had the same idea because he didn’t quite know how it happened but suddenly his hands were wound in Jason’s hair, and their bodies were pressed flush together and Jason’s tongue was tracing his lips and there was no way he was going to admit it, but it felt fucking good.

He barely supressed a moan when he opened his mouth and felt Jason’s tongue sliding against his. The both of them had forgotten they had an audience but there was a hunger in the way they kept escalating it ever so slightly, trying not to show they were enjoying it but desperately trying to get the other to back down. It was rough and harsh and Jason’s body was really warm and his muscle was firm and the hungry way he was kissing Percy was very different to kissing girls. And at this point, it didn’t look like either were going to stop anytime soon.

And fuck, when Leo finally stepped up and slapped the both of them, Percy was embarrassingly dizzy. In some ways, he was glad that Leo stopped them when he did because Percy was close to giving up—not pulling away from the kiss, no, but submitting and letting Jason take what he wanted from him. He glared at Jason and wiped his mouth very deliberately, but Jason just threw him an exaggerated wink. How did he look so composed, even when his cheeks were flushed and his hair messed up?

“Fellas, what the hell was that?” whined Leo, as all the other boys in the changing rooms whooped and wolf-whistled. “One of y’all is supposed to quit, you know. Not fucking make out. Like bruh, if you’re actually gay, please get a room. Are you both gay, now?”

Percy opened his mouth to answer but Jason beat him to it. “Yep,” he said, cheerfully, making Percy freeze in his tracks. He was about to protest and say no, he wasn’t gay, it was just a game, but then Jason opened his mouth again, the gleam of challenge still obvious on his face. “Until one of us backs down.”

Then, with a smirk, he finished doing up the buttons on his shirt, grabbed his blazer and bag, and stalked out of the changing room with one last roguish smirk on his face. Percy scowled and adjusted his pants. Fuck Jason.

***

It turned into a game after that, albeit a ridiculous one. Thank fuck Percy’s school wasn’t homophobic in the least and thought nothing of the friendly banter between the two boys. Jason held his hand when he walked him to class and sometimes, when Percy was feeling adventurous, he’d greet him with a kiss on the cheek after school. The first time Jason smacked his ass, in chemistry class, Percy choked and spluttered and became very red in the face but recovered quickly and gave Jason’s a squeeze, while winking.

Although they never crossed the line they did on the fateful day in the changing rooms, they constantly toed nearer and nearer, what with Percy sitting on Jason’s lap and enjoying the delightful red colour he turned, or with Jason giving him hugs from behind and buying him a massive, obnoxious bouquet of roses for valentine’s day. The confusion only ran deeper when Jason rejected a girl, claiming that he was taken already. Although Percy knew it was only an excuse because he didn’t want to date her, it still made him feel fuzzy inside. Nobody knew what to make of them, least of all Percy himself.

And slowly, even though they’d never had the same social circles before, they started hanging out more and more. Jason was good at English and maths, while Percy gravitated towards the sciences (except physics. Fuck physics. They could both agree on that) and the arts. Jason played football after school and went to the gym, while Percy was part of a swimming club and loved skateboarding. Jason liked podcasts; Percy listened to music at every waking moment. They were different, sure, but fundamentally, they were pretty damn similar. Hell, Jason even appreciated his sarcasm, although Percy did threaten to pitch himself off a cliff every time his friend made a particularly bad pun.

“Seaweed brain!”

Percy jumped out of his daydreams and turned his attention back to his friends. He’d been staring at Jason without realising.

“Yeah?”

“Do you like him?” repeated Annabeth, and even Rachel looked up from where she was drawing flowers on Annabeth’s hand in biro.

“Who?” he asked, even though he knew full well who they were talking about.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “You know. The guy who’s ass you were ogling.”

“Course not,” Percy lied through his teeth with ease and it worked so well he almost convinced himself. “It’s just a game, wise girl. We’re just messing around, neither of us are actually gay.”

“Just… watch out man,” said Grover, through a mouthful of his enchilada. “We don’t want you getting hurt. It’s a dodgy game, bro.”

“Honestly G-man, guys, you don’t need to worry. If I actually liked him I’d have chickened out by now. I’m not that suicidal, honestly.”

It was a pretty convincing argument, if he did say so himself. He thought he’d won them over but then Jason was suddenly hugging him from behind and planting a kiss square on his cheek.

“Hey babes,” he grinned, the dumb pet name slipping teasingly from his lips. “You free?”

“Sure thing,” Percy jumped up a little too quickly, thankful for an excuse to get away from Annabeth and the awkward conversation they were having. Annabeth watched them go with a curious expression on her face and Percy knew that even if he’d managed to fool himself, there was no hiding from Annabeth.

***

“I’ve got a date on Saturday,” said Jason, somewhat nervously glancing at Percy, who was lying on his bed.

Percy gasped in mock-horror to hide that lump that rose in his throat and chucked a pillow at Jason’s head. “Fuck you! Cheater! I thought I was your one and only,” he groaned, melodramatically face-planting into the bed. Sure, it was a joke, but for some reason, he still didn’t trust himself to let Jason see his face.

It had been almost six months since the changing room incident (as they fondly referred to it) and Percy knew that it was just a stupid, inside joke and it didn’t really mean anything to Jason. He’d forgotten that Jason had a life outside of him.

But he saw Jason’s face melt into relief at Percy’s joking, melodramatic reaction and Percy resolved to do his best not to ruin their friendship. He was in too deep.

“Is this it, my darling? You’re forsaking me for a maiden?” wailed Percy, clutching his heart. Then, he sat up. “Wait… does this mean you’re chickening out?”

“Nah,” Jason regarded him with an unreadable expression. “She’s just a piece on the side, you’ll always be my number one.”

“Are you sure?” grinned Percy, even though it hurt a little bit. “Last chance to back out.”

The moment was tense. Percy could see the turmoil behind Jason’s expression and he held his breath, half-expecting him to finally say no, he’s not gay. But instead, he just crossed the space between them and gently tipped Percy’s chin up. His gaze dipped down to Percy’s mouth.

“Never.”

Then, he pressed a feather-light kiss to Percy’s lips and he was gone before Percy’s mind caught up with him.

Percy cursed every god on the planet and a few that didn’t exist for making Jason fucking Grace so damn confusing. They hadn’t kissed since that one day in the changing rooms and even though it was so soft it was barely a touch and he knew Jason had a fucking date on Sunday, it left Percy’s lips tingling and heart singing and a deep ache somewhere inside. He screamed into his pillow, wondering why he couldn’t just pussy out already.

***

Percy didn’t really know when the switch happened. Besides the one stray kiss Jason had given him, their inside joke never really strayed outside an act for the public again. Or so they thought. Until, one day, Percy sat up and realised that their friendship had slowly wandered past some sort of boundaries. They cuddled and held hands at home for fucks sake, and they’d been going on what were basically dates for the past… hell, for as long as he remembered. What the hell, neither of them were dating anyone else and they kissed when they were bored or drunk and he was literally lying in the same bed as Jason, on a sleepover, after they’d fallen asleep in each other’s arms.

And Percy felt strangely secure. After failed relationships on both sides and a few dates here and there, they always gravitated back to each other. Only they never really left, come to think about it.

Sure, Jason’s stint with Piper lasted a good half a year but he somehow managed to maintain his friendship with Percy—he didn’t know how, until Piper broke up with Jason because he ‘prioritised his friends over her’ and ‘spent all his time with Percy’ and ‘she could see that his heart wasn’t in their relationship’. Jason didn’t seem too down about their breakup and spent more time with Percy than ever.

Meanwhile, Percy had tried dating Annabeth for a catastrophic month—it fell apart pretty damn quickly and was a disaster on both sides. He could only thank the lucky stars it didn’t affect their friendship too much and that they had a mutual agreement to never bring it up again. Percy hadn’t really done much dating after that. He was content spending time with Jason and the early pangs of heartache he felt were long since numbed.

So yeah. Percy felt strangely secure with whatever the hell he had going on with Jason, even though it all stemmed off the back of a stupid joke that they were both refusing to let go of. And even though they had no label for it, it was comfortable.

“So are you guys actually going out or not?” asked Leo, looking vaguely disgusted as Percy settled into Jason’s lap and started feeding him chips.

“Nope,” he grinned, popping the ‘p’.

“Not in the slightest,” smirked Jason, wrapping his arms around his waist and dragging Percy closer.

“Guys,” groaned Leo. “It’s literally been two years. We’re going to college next year. How are you still holding onto this?”

“Would’ve thought you’d be used to it by now, Mr McShizzles,” Percy curled his hand through Jason’s hair and fed him another chip.

“Well if you ain’t gonna admit you’re dating, how long are you planning on carrying on with this shit?”

“Until Jason backs down already.”

“So, never,” Jason supplied, grinning.

Everyone around the table rolled their eyes. “Do you guys even act like this when we’re not around?” asked Hazel, waving a chip in the air.

“Yeah,” smirked Rachel, a dangerous glint in her eyes. “Do you guys do bits when you’re alone?”

Percy knew she was teasing and trying to get a reaction out of them, so he pulled on a cheeky half-smirk and leaned forwards on his elbows, accidentally-on-purpose grinding down onto Jason’s lap. Truthfully, they’d messed around a fair bit but they’d never gone further than a handful of heavy make-out sessions, some groping and a few messy handjobs—but he wasn’t about to admit that.

“Oh yeah,” he said, grinning. “Plenty. We fuck all the time. I especially love it when I’ve got Jason’s big hard cock up my ass—”

“Percy!” shrieked everyone at the table, in varying states of amusement and disgust. But Percy just cackled, slyly noticing the way that Jason flushed a violent shade of red and not-so-subtly adjusted him on his lap.

After that, they fucked within a week. It was clumsy and messy and very different to doing it with a girl, but in Percy’s mind, it was perfect.

***

“ _Where_ , pray tell fuck, did you say you were going?” asked Leo, looking scandalised.

“Pride, of course,” ginned Percy, gesturing to the giant rainbow flag in the back of their car. “C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

“And why does this mean you’re staying at my place?” scowled Leo, using his skinny body to block the doorway.

“Because our apartment is a two hour drive so staying at yours just easier,” Jason said, cheerfully. “And Annie and Rachel won’t let us stay at their house anymore. Besides, your girlfriend is literally trans, we thought she might want to come.”

“Why are you guys even going? Are you finally admitting you’re together?”

“Nope,” grinned Percy, reaching up to ruffle Jason’s hair fondly. After five years, they’d both grown but Jason now stood a solid two inches taller than Percy.

“Yeah, course not Leo. Only until this one chickens out—”

“—which is gonna be never because mama didn’t raise no bitch.”

They both grinned at Leo, who made a pained sound of annoyance and slammed his head into the wall. But as expected, he let them stay the night anyway, after making them promise that they wouldn’t fuck on the couch.

It was easy to win Leo over and get him to come, especially once they got his girlfriend in on the plan. And honestly, Percy had never had so much fun running through the crowd, hand in hand with Jason, covered in body paint and glitter and every colour of the rainbow. Jason looked so good in his short-shorts and pride-flag tank top and glitter in his hair and with his smile wild and free and Percy couldn’t resist throwing his arms around him and snogging him senseless.

Leo complained, until his own girlfriend shut him up with a kiss of her own.

***

There were one million things that Percy loved about Jason, probably more. And still, seven years after the locker room incident, he’d never said those words out loud. Sure, they’d been throwing around the casual ‘love ya babes’ for years but Percy had just realised that he’d never said them in a serious context. And he did, honestly. He loved him so much. To Percy, he was perfect in every way.

Honestly, he didn’t even know when they’d become official, or even if they were officially official. All he knew was that at some point over the six years, there came a blurred point when they’d both stopped going on dates and meeting other people. They’d lived together since the start of university, then had moved in together afterwards, without question. Hell, they even shared the same bed without discussing it beforehand, it was just implied that they would.

And that was just one of the few things Percy loved about Jason. They’d grown so in sync that even without talking about exactly what they were, without labelling it, they just knew. Percy was Jason’s and he was his. It was beautiful and pure and unspoken and Percy had never felt more comfortable.

He loved Jason with every single little thing he did. There was a reverence in the way he ran his fingertips along Jason’s beautifully sculpted features and down the curve of his neck, over his broad shoulders and across the flat plane of his stomach. Jason was always ticklish around his ribs and he always shivered slightly whenever Percy put his hands there. It never failed to make Percy smile.

Yes, there was love in the way Percy clung to Jason during sex and the way his name slipped from his lips like a prayer only he could hear, and in the possessive way Jason gripped his hips and kissed him like it was their last day on earth. But there was also love in every little, seemingly meaningless touch they exchanged afterwards and the gentle smiles they fell asleep wearing.

Percy loved Jason so hard it hurt, sometimes. It was a good kind of hurt, really, like a soft ache after a night of sex. And Percy felt it so strongly when he stared at Jason, standing on the bank of a river under the stars. He was content just holding his hand, calloused as usual, and watching him smile under the stars. The air was fresh and crisp, like a cold glass of cranberry juice, and it gave Percy a remarkable sense of clarity.

And there was something unspoken and ever-present about their love that had slowly crept up on them. They’d never said it, they’d never felt the need. It was there when Percy flipped pancakes in the morning and when Jason got paint in his hair and when they both tried and failed singing along to the radio.

But Percy, like the sentimental brat he was, felt like Jason deserved to hear it said out loud even though they both knew it, really. If that made any sense at all. Because yes, he’d just realised on a random Sunday afternoon that he’d never said it out loud.

He was sitting between Jason’s legs, a ray of sunlight cutting through the dusty air and pooling at the top of his thigh. It was warm, comfortable and quiet and Jason was lazily playing with his hair with one hand and flicking through his phone with the other. He was wearing Percy’s hoodie, which was entirely too tight around his shoulders and biceps.

“Hey, Grace,” he blurted out, tipping his head back to meet Jason’s ice-blue eyes. He felt 15 again, like he was being stripped down by Jason’s gaze. And he felt vulnerable. But at the same time, there was the secureness in him that he’d found and was never going to let go of. “I love you.”

It just was. There was no challenge there, it was just a fact, and he was comfortable with that.

“Huh,” Jason paused the movement of his fingers in his hair and glanced down curiously. A moment passed. “I love you too.”

Then, he carried on playing with Percy’s hair without another word, like it was the most natural thing in the world. It didn’t explain the dopey grin on Percy’s face or the way butterflies erupted in his heart.

***

It wasn’t a proposal, not really. One second, they were on a walk in the middle of the woods, hopelessly lost. It smelled earthy, like rain, and the canopy of trees let in pools of goldish green light. Jason held Percy’s hand tightly as they bickered over google maps and meandered in some random direction.

Then the next second, Jason was standing impossibly close and Percy’s heart was hammering and the blood rushing through his head and there was a simple silver ring hovering inches away from his finger.

Percy gulped and looked down at their entwined hands. Jason’s fingers were cold against his own and shaking slightly. There was none of the ‘will you marry me’ or ‘be mine’ bullshit, that was implied already. The ring was just a formality.

He reached out slowly and the tip of his finger grazed the smooth, cold metal. Then, he looked up again to meet Jason’s teasing half-smile. He knew what Percy would say, of course. Just like that moment so long ago when they both knew that there was no way the other would back down.

Percy leaned forwards ever so slightly. He could see each and every tiny water droplet that clung to Jason’s blonde eyelashes and sparkled in the light. “Your move, Grace.”

“Last chance to back out,” Jason whispered, his warm breath coasting over Percy’s cheek. He was hit by a strong sense of deja-vu from that one day in the locker room. Even though they both knew what Percy was going to say, it did little to diffuse the tension crackling between them.

“Never.”

Then suddenly, there was a ring on his finger and Jason’s lips were on his and even though they were familiar after all those years, they still made Percy’s brain short-circuit and made his heart feel like he’d transcended the mortal plane.

It was just like the first time: their kiss got more and more heated one baby step at a time, challenging the other to pull away but praying they didn’t. Only this time, there was no audience and no Leo to slap some sense into them as Percy moaned into Jason’s mouth and revelled in the hot slide of his tongue.

There was a hunger and a sort of desperation in the way they moved against each other, but there was still an underlying cautious tone, daring the other to see some sense and point out that they were in the middle of a public wood. But of course, they were ultimately both stubborn shits and Percy stopped caring about everything when Jason finally slid into him.

“You’re an idiot,” Percy pointed out, tucking his dick back in his pants when they were done. It was nothing short of a miracle that nobody else had walked past but that was probably courtesy of the rain.

“So are you,” replied Jason, a stupid smirk on his face. He looked a whole lot more composed than Percy. “But you’re my idiot so it’s all good.”

Percy scowled and smacked him. “Shut it, Grace.”

“That’s Jackson, to you.”

“No. Absolutely not. I’m not letting you change your name. What kinda stupid name is Jason Jackson anyway?”

“Would you prefer Percy Grace?”

“That sounds clapped as well. And no, don’t even ask, I’m not hyphenating my fucking name.”

***

Percy pulled into the driveway and yawned. Thank fuck the kids were staying at Annabeth’s for the night—he was exhausted and besides, he hadn’t had a night alone with Jason for ages. He chucked his keys in their usual place and greeted their old collie affectionately, even though it had only been an hour since he last saw her.

As always, his eyes danced over the pictures on their walls as he made his way to the kitchen. A young Percy and Jason, in a theme park. The both of them crowding around their son after he won his first medal on sports day. Their daughter, Becky, on her 7th birthday.

Jason was sitting at the table, glasses on the top of his head as he chugged the last drops of his coffee and something occurred to Percy.

“Hey. Hey Jason.” Percy hopped onto the table, sat right in front of him and leaned forwards suggestively.

“What?”

Percy absent-mindedly poked the tummy Jason had recently developed. It was wildly different to the smooth planes that Percy was used to but he really didn’t care. “So I’ve been thinking.”

“Percy? Thinking? What?” Jason stretched and quirked his eyebrow teasingly. “I didn’t realise that was possible.”

“Shut it daddy Grace. Anyway, I’ve been thinking.”

“So I’ve heard. You gonna elaborate?”

“Yeah. See, I’m starting to get suspicious.”

“Of what?”

Percy gave him a deadpan look. “Listen Jason man, honest to gods, if you don’t chicken out soon I’m gonna start suspecting that you’re actually gay.”

There was a pause.

A small smile crossed Jason’s expression but he quickly schooled it into his own (slightly terrifying) poker face. “I don’t know Percy. See, I’ve been thinking and I reckon that maybe actually I am. Just a little bit. No homo, though.”

Percy mustered the most disgusted face he possibly could and looked Jason up and down. “Ew. Fag.”

They regarded each other for a second more, desperately fighting to keep their faces straight. It was only another moment before the side of Percy’s mouth creased upwards and Jason started shaking silently and then suddenly, they were both laughing hysterically right there in the kitchen on a Saturday morning.

Their long-forgotten joke raised old memories inside Percy, of a young lover’s face and childhood giddiness and powerful rushes of heartache. And not for the first time, he was eternally grateful that the both of them were so damn stubborn.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go: short and silly and sweet. I had a crisis halfway through and nearly did a U-turn and made it really dark or sad af (idk if you could tell… it got kinda waffly) but I saved it lol. Go me. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> This is the first work in what will eventually expand into a series of one-shots (some fluffy, some smutty, some just plain sad and some all three) for various pairings, including canon ones. Subscribe, leave kudos and comment feedback please and thank you! Love y'all for reading. 
> 
> Jx
> 
> P.S check out my full length Jercy fic I promise it's cute <3


End file.
